Steven Universe: Civil War Chapter 2
by ToryGreen
Summary: With the Avengers have trouble with what has happened in Siberia, they are faced with a new contract that can only allow them to fight crime only when told to.


**Chapter 2: The Avengers New Law!**

 **A news report goes off on a TV and it is talking about the Siberia HYDRA attack in Mabels room in the Avengers HQ. Mabel is in her bed curled up into a ball hearing the terrible news. Pacifica comes in the room trying to comfort her by patting her back. Pacifica also looks at the TV while trying to calm Mabel down, hearing the news reporter talk about the destruction they have caused.**

 **"During an attack and trading deal going on by terrorist to earth Hydra. The so called "Hero's" known as the Avengers have managed to stop the Hydra agents from the terrorist activities, but at what cost you may ask? Why at the cost of an abandoned building that was under construction. A plane went crashing down onto the building, due to an explosion caused by Hydra. Causing a death of 56 people, and an injury of 15 who just barely surrived the building crash. For more on the latest updates on Siberia Attacks, join us tonight at 9 for "Keep The World Werid!" with me, Ronaldo Fryman."**

 **As Steven walks into Mabels room and sees the TV and Ronaldo on the news.**

 **"Oh hey, I use to live with that guy back in Beach City!" Steven saddly says.**

 **"He was kind of a dick. He kidnapped me and wanted to live with me and the gems. Oh well, he got a better job at least. But, anyways is she gonna be okay?"**

 **Pacifica then looks at Steven with an angry look.**

 **"I was just checking, sorry."**

 **"Oh yeah, she's just peachy!" Pacifica says sarcastically.**

 **She then walks up to Steven angry like a kobra ready to strike.**

 **"Everyone is great when they loss their brother, not to mention my possible Boyfriend that I haven't confirmed yet. While killing people by accident. I mean, think for once in your life. Didn't your mom ever tell you how to even act around people who are scared for life now?"**

 **Steven then takes a pause with a completely blank stare, he then walks away from the room. Pacifica then looks confused as Mabel gets upto talk to Pacifica.**

 **"His mom gave up her life to let him have his." Mabel still is depressed while talking.**

 **"Oh!" Pacifica is shocked. "**

 **"I.. I didn't even know he... I need to appolgize when I get the chance."**

 **Suddenly, Ricks voice comes out of an inercom while he is drunk.**

 **"A... Attention all Avn*Burp*gers! All report to the meeting... room thing?"**

 **Mabel and Pacifica get up and start heading to the conference room.**

 **"Rick?" Morty fought over the mike.**

 **"Your drunk again, give me the mike, I'll handle it."**

 **"Your.. *Burp* You're just woried that I might tell everyone that you have a crush on that insane chick. Ricky ticky tavy!" Rick screams out embarrassing Morty.**

 **"Aw man, Rick! Why did you even say that?" Morty Crys out.**

 **Once most of the Avengers are in the conference room. With Rick and Stanford to be the last ones coming in, and Rick being so drunk, Stanford is carrying him by his arms. He slowly buts Rick on a chair and then Ricks face falls flat on the table. Once a man in a suit comes in, he sees Rick drunk out of his mind, He then asks the biggest elephant in the room.**

 **"So, I believe this is Rick Sanchez, the so called 'Leader' of the Avengers?"**

 **"Proud of it there boy, you got a problem mister suit person asshole?" Rick mumbles with him smelling like strong rum.**

 **The guy then gets a confused look on his face and then a portal opens up with Star and Marco coming out of it.**

 **"Sorry we're late!" Marco appolgizes**

 **"Yeah, we we're trying to rebuld Mewni now that Toffee and Ludo is gone and... long story short, it's not easy with just us two and a walking bullfrog." Star explains.**

 **"... Now that I assume everyone is here, we can get get started. My name is Agent: Johnson, I'm with the government and I'm here to talk to you guys about... well, your actions lately with Hydra and everything else that has happened so far when this team was formed." He says.**

 **Star and Marco jump in excitement and cheering.**

 **"Woohoo, we got off the hook!" Star screams out.**

 **"Did I mention this has also to do with a giant snake person named Toffee?" Johnson asks**

 **As the two sit down like all their energy drained out completely.**

 **"But don't worry, this has more to do with everything that has happened while you guys we're forming the Avengers. This ranges to sending a robot by the name of 'Viatron' who made clones of himself and almost took over the world with robots. a giant green bear destroying parts of San Francisco."**

 **"Ice Bear settled that in court." Ice Bear interupts.**

 **"Oh and must we not forget, the deaths of 56 people in Siberia" Johnson then stops to check his phone real quick.**

 **"Sorry, make that 58 with 2 of them just dying right now as we speak. My point being, you guys so far have caused nothing but destruction to the point where the government is now obligated for you guys to sign this form."**

 **He passes it to Rick who is about ready to pass out from drinking, but luckly Ford manages to get the the form and reads it.**

 **"So, let me get this straight, this is basically saying we can't fight crime, unless we are told to? What do we look like, 5 year old."**

 **"Compared to the thousands, if not millions of lives your threatened by your actions, I do believe so. Before you guys say something else, if you guys do not sign this in under 24 hours, you will go to court for all the people you have hurt and even killed. The choice is yours Avengers!" Johnson explains the situation.**

 **Everyone looks down at the table they are all at, with Stanford having a pissed off look and reading the paper even more. He then gives a big sigh and puts the paper on the table to ask Johnson something.**

 **"How long do we have for an answer?"**

 **"There's gonna be a plane to Rwanda for you guys tomorrow, the signing will be there. They would have the signing in Siberia, but they have put a restraining order on you guys. Meaning, any Avenger is an enemy there. " Johnson takes the paper and walks out of the room.**

 **Everyone of the Avengers has a shocked expression on themselves, and Rick finally wakes up.**

 **"Hey yo, Ricky Ticky tavy is in the house now boy!" Rick shoats out loud, and looks around seeing everyones expressions.**

 **"Not the best time now Rick! We got some bad news." Stanford says**

 **"If we don't sign this paper by tomorrow, we all could be facing serious charges." Marco says.**

 **Ricks jaw drops.**

 **"Well, that's com...*Burp* complete Bull shit. " Rick screams out.**

 **"I say we protest these assholes, try and show them all what it means to screw with the Avengers. I mean, what if a new threat comes or *Burp* some crazier shit then I have on a daily..."**

 **"I think he has a point though!" Steven interupts as everyone looks at him.**

 **"Think about it, all this trouble that was caused in the past year, was mostly cause of us. Hydra would have never been around if I would have never tried to save Garnet. Toffee would have never tried to take over the world if it wasn't for Star."**

 **"Hey!" Star stops Steven, then thinks for a little bit.**

 **"That is mean, but true I guess."**

 **"And if you think about it, Viatron would have never been created if Rick never even began to create him. I think we should sign it, Only for to fight against Hydra." Steven Finishes.**

 **"Wow... That is the stupidest thing, not even Morty could have thought of something that stupid." Rick complains**

 **"Yeah, even I wouldn't think that!" Morty follows up.**

 **"I mean, really think about it! What if Hydra attacks, and no one knows it is Hydra." Rick says even more.**

 **"What about jail? Or even worse stuff happening to us then Jail?" Steven yells.**

 **Mabel then steps up in between them and slams them both into a wall with her magic.**

 **"Enough!" Mabel Screams**

 **"Look, no one is more scared about what's gonna happen to us if we don't sign then I am. However, this is a chance to make up for our mistakes. I'm with Steven on this one. Anyone else want to take Ricks side, and not sign, have fun with what they'll do to you if we don't sign, but I don't think we even have a choice now!"**

 **Everyone scratches their heads and Kevin then walks up to Mabel.**

 **"Even though it isn't even fair right now, I think we don't have any other option but to go through with the signing." Kevin Explains his reason.**

 **"Even though her logic doesn't make since all the time. However, whenever I disagreed with Mabel, I had mini golf people try and cut me into pieces. Do I think this is a good idea, not at all. But, I trust her."**

 **Mabel releases Steven from the wall then helps him up. Steven then brushes himself off, then he turns to Rick and speaks to him.**

 **"Okay, then I think our answer is clear then. We sign the papers, then we only attack when there's trouble afoot." Steven says in front of Rick.**

 **Rick then roles his eyes in frustration, then just submits.**

 **"So the rest of you agree too?" Rick asks.**

 **"I may not think it's the greatest idea, it's the only way we can protect everyone, so I say sign." Nazz raises her hand.**

 **"If we don't do a thing, our little bro will be going on a rampage again, so we're in too." Grizz says for his brothers also as they shack their heads.**

 **"I guess we're out voted from this point, so I say we sign." Marco explains.**

 **"*Sigh* It's boring, but yes, let's do it." Star frustratingly says.**

 **"Rick, this isn't a battle your gonna win. Just say yes!" Morty tries to help Rick.**

 **"If this plan fails, it was on your case Universe! I'll just sign the stupid paper." Rick angerly says.**

 **Mabel then lets Rick down from the wall and he falls down like a sack of bricks.**

 **"Get everything ready, we leave first thing in the morning." Steven says as he walks out of the room**


End file.
